deviantdesiresroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Akira Tetsusiaga
<---Play while you read Full name Akira Tetsusiaga Pronunciation Akira= Uh-kee-r aa Tetsusiaga- Name Origin 明-"bright, intelligent, and clear" Titles Angel of Death Appearance * His hair color changes with the rising tides; naturally blonde, Akira loathes the color and often dyes it black. *Blue Grey Eyes * Height: 6'2 * Weight: 161 * Build: Muscular and lean. tumblr_mxxcge8wHK1r92q67o1_500.gif tumblr_mq6gqk7Q1g1raglugo5_1280.jpg Hotsuma-Renjou-anime-guys-17001719-1024-576.jpg Luka-Crosszeria-anime-guys-17000821-1024-576.jpg Luka-Crosszeria-anime-guys-17000832-1024-576.jpg tumblr_n7a3dylW4J1rjf4f5o1_500.gif tumblr_mxxfsxdrcd1r92q67o3_500.gif 1zxtips.jpg tumblr_muelnntgqn1rshzuyo1_500.gif c3d49451ca6b6467f4e5349f703cec221282620204_full.jpg luka_crosszeria_eyes_by_blackmage__lulu-d61fy49.jpg 113867fcb42152484486ac2edbcdca7b1337056365_full.jpg LukaCrosszeria2.jpg Symbol "Fallen Guardian" Akira would do anything for those who's close to him, there are only a few things in this world that Akira considers precious to him and if he had to go to hell and slay the Devil himself not only will he venture into the depths of hell to do so, He'd come back with the Devil's head in his Hand. Zodiac Cancer Strength * Loyalty * Dependable * Caring * Adaptable * Responsive Weakness * Moody * Clingy * Self-pitying * Oversensitive * Self-absorbed Personal Characteristics Birth Date: June 28 Birth Place: '''Japan Reputation:"Angel of Death" Akira has a pretty interesting Title he gained over the years through out the slums though it's relatively unknown in other places but occasionally its heard in other towns, the name Angel of Death is heard quite often though only a select few know who's the face behind the name and he plans on keeping it that way. Akira is not proud of some of the things he's done in fact if there was a hell he's sure he's going, he's killed people, women, men, child, even newborns, he has even raped women before, he's tortured people to get info or make them do what he needs them to do and is not against using underhanded methods to get things done, all things things he's done over the years has caused him to become almost completely cold and heartless and almost void of any type of emotion and virtually feels nothing, though when he's around his little sister Akira goes back to how he was before his life turned upside down , he's fun and does goofy shit to get her to laugh and he's just a goofball though as soon as she's gone his former self disappears again, when he's with his best friend he feels more at ease and a part of him returns when he's around her but not all of himself. Akira's extremely laid back and typically has a"I gives no fucks personality". He is usually expressionless and very rarely does he get surprised or enthusiastic, and whenever he does, however, it's often at the minimum level. Akira is intelligent and analytic. His emotions are merely skewed in a certain direction. Thanks to this, he can easily and quickly categorize people into two distinctive groups: hostile and non-hostile, while normal people would see 3 types: hostile, neutral and friendly They would have a hard time to know who is a friend and who is an enemy. This certainly comes in handy for his...well lets just call it a Job (lol) and anything related to conflicts. To hunger, but not gluttonous. To arouse, but not lustful. To tire, but not slothful He doesn't possess the ability to hate nor could he feel any strong emotions like fury, fear, despair, envy, hatred, disgust, gluttony, lust, sloth, and love. To Akira, not even his own death could induce ‘true fear’ more accurately, he had been deprived of such an emotion , the fear of losing his little sister was all the more amplified for there being no other fears to temper him and shake him strongly, deeply, and utterly The only aspect in him that is perfectly natural , is the only emotion that remains which is his love for his sister. Because of this, he tends to either spoil her too much, or be overprotective and completely ruthless when there are threats towards her safety. For him, his world revolves around hiss little sister and he loves her dearly. In the eyes of their friends, Akira exhibits blatant favoritism towards his sister. Though contrary to his own belief, Akira does have a faint degree of emotions and can be kind and caring towards his friends, though he is often irritated by some of them as well. While he cannot feel lust, he still can acknowledge and notices other girls' charms and doesn't hestitate to well "get his hands dirty" if the situation arises. He also worries about his reputation and has some pride though he doesn't seek to attract attention. He also has what his people, an 'unexpected flaw', for being quite slow in understanding others' goodwill or attractions towards him as he, as explained by his sister's point of view, can only interpret them by logical explanation and often questioning why people would think positively of him. In a nutshell, his lack of understanding and experiences in emotions except for his sister, caused lots of misunderstanding in his interaction with others, Because Akira has no memories of other feelings since childhood, he does not know how to respond to people when they are sending him their emotions, praises for his personalities or anything regarding himself. This leads to him feeling awkward, astonished, clueless on how to reply, or redden. Usually, he still can deal with the praises sent to his achievements but when it comes to anything about his personalities, he will have difficulty answering them and sometimes will just ignore them if he has the chance. '''Fighting Style Ninjutsu: Though Akira Isn't A Master Yet The late Seiko Fujita, who claimed to be the 14th master of the Koga school of ninjutsu, said ninja could walk the 350 miles between Edo (now Tokyo) and Osaka in three days. To improve his walking speed and skill, a ninja practiced by leaning his body forward or to one side so he was forced to walk rapidly to maintain balance.Ninjutsu training also included walking with geta (wooden sandals) on ice to achieve perfect waist balance and silent treading. A ninja’s sandals were specially cushioned with cotton cloth so he could walk and jump noiselessly. When walking around the side of a structure, a ninja pressed his back to the wall and stepped sideways to prevent detection. The ninja were also great second-story men. They were extremely adept at breaking into enemy castles and spent long hours practicing wall climbing. They also stressed leaping to be able to jump across rooftops and to avoid their enemies by hopping across chasms, over walls and fences, etc. Seiko Fujita claimed that ninja became such experts at leaping that many of them could jump more than 7 feet into the air — which would make them champion high jumpers even today. Mental Ninjutsu Training Ninja put just as much stress on the spiritual and mental aspects of ninjutsu training as they did on purely physical action. They had to have their wits about them at all times and work out complicated problems on the spot. They learned to sharpen their perception and insight, developing their instincts to a point that seemed almost superhuman. Heishichiro Okuse — perhaps the foremost authority on ninjutsu and the author of four books — wrote his last work on the subject, Hidden Ninjutsu: The Secret Thoughts and Strategies of the Ninja. According to him, they regarded nothing as impossible and scientifically applied brain power to every problem they encountered. He regards the nonphysical aspects of ninjutsu as the key to a successful career. One of the most interesting aspects of ninjutsu is kuji-kiri, or magical signs made with the fingers to assist them in self-control during moments of danger. Kuji, or the number nine, is said to be the most important number in Kikkyo (esoteric Buddhism) and Shugendo (mountain asceticism). In practicing kuji-kiri, there were 81 different ways the ninja could knit his fingers together. At the same time, he chanted Buddhist sutras, or maxims from the scriptures. The practice not only restored confidence and gave the ninja inner strength in moments of danger and desperation, but it was also supposed to hypnotize the enemy into inaction or temporary paralysis. It was something like the evil eye or the casting of a hex. Akira's Agility and Evasion Training Special attack:Reapers Seal: A burst of ethereal energy form inside of Akira's arm and mutates its form, Akira then forms a fist and punches his opponent, The blow is devastating, and upon contact, a huge skull shape is gouged into the surface behind the opponent. This technique is extremely strong and is by far Akira's strongest single punch Attack, Those who are struck by it are like sacrifices crucified and offered to the Japanese god one visits after Death Amida. This technique can only be used in his left arm and the aftermasss of using it results in extreme amounts of pain and minimum usage of his Arm. Signature attack: Using his Ethereal energy Akira pours it into his right arm and then punches his target, the energy is then released in burst of powerful waves, how much energy he pools in can determine the power output of the punch, though anything over 5 burst causes his arm to burn out for awhile, so he won't be able to use it for a week or two, his maximum burst is 7 waves. This technique can only be performed in his right Arm. Extrauniversal Information Analogue: Desired Voice Actor: Aomine Daiki from Kuroko no Basket Inspiration: Shiba Tetsuya and Aomine Daiki with My own Input as well. Physiology 100 percent muscle usage Peak human durability Physical manifestation of the virus is exactly as it sounds. A person who uses the ethereal energy to enhance their physical condition weather it be speed, power, or agility. Even perception, mental processing, or cognitive ability. They typical become "Physical Tanks" amongst men, able to achieve the ultimate fighting potential and able to take care of any task that requires physical ability Over time they can achieve a complete state of Enhanced Condition though they virus can only achieve Enhanced conditioning, it simply maxes out at the users natural capabilities as a species.. Should they continue on this path their ability will eventually cause their bodies to Mutate. Mutating is what happens when those who peruse the physical path, allow their bodies to continue growing and advancing towards the condition they want it to do so. Not something that would cause a person to grow an extra limb or a tail, though this is FULLY a possibility depending on how one uses their virus. SmackTalk ! Prefight :"Well lets get started then, and try Not to Die it'll be a pain to try and hide your body" Post fight:"Come get back up i haven't had my fill yet" Biography Approved By Category:RPC